


I've seen your soul, grow just like a rose, made it through all of those thorns

by sadpicturesque



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Trainee Days, after debut days, and as a result it's literally all over the place, but I gotta provide smt, chaennie, debut days, kinda PG13 ;))), this is me trying to write something half asleep, topse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpicturesque/pseuds/sadpicturesque
Summary: jennie accidentally falls in love and she suddenly doesn't know how to act.





	I've seen your soul, grow just like a rose, made it through all of those thorns

Park Chaeyoung was an enigma, in Jennie's eyes.

She trusted too easily, loved too carelessly, cared for everyone endlessly and her emotions seemed to always be at her fingertips. Just waiting to be let out at a moment's notice.

She never was good at hiding her true feelings. Smiling with pure joy over the simplest things, crying for the silliest of reasons.

Park Chaeyoung was an open book, just waiting to be read by anyone who bothered enough.

Basically, she seemed to be everything Jennie tried so hard not to be.

Now Jennie Kim.

Jennie was stoic, had horrible trust issues, and truly loved only a few people in her life. It was hard to get her to open up, and even harder to convince her that there was no ulterior motive behind one wanting to get to know her.

The first time Jennie met Chaeyoung, or Rosie as she liked to call her, she was completely baffled by the girl. The bright, happy personality was not something she was used to. Not at all.

In YGE, the trainees rarely ever interacted with one another with the intention of making friends. There were a few social butterflies that everyone seemed to like, but that was probably the closest thing to a genuine connection that the trainees would have with each other.

However, this wasn't the case with Park Chaeyoung.

Even with her limited understanding of the Korean language, she still managed to shine bright in the sea of trainees because of her shyly sweet nature.

All of the trainees seemed to adore Chaeyoung.

Even the ever emotionless Jennie was grudgingly fond of the younger girl.

It was hard not to be.

Jennie had been assigned the task of helping Chaeyoung adjust to the new environment, since she was the only amongst the trainees who could speak fluent English.

At first, she thought of it as a burden. She assumed handling the seemingly always bubbly and smiley girl would prove to be a bit over bearing.

However, this was not the case at all.

Because you see, the thing about Roseanne Park was that no matter how naïve or clueless she seemed, she was always _always_ on her toes in regards to her surroundings. Perhaps that was why it was so easy for her to adapt to the new environment so fast.

Rosé understood that this quiet, forlorn girl who rarely ever smiled or talked or did much of anything except do whatever was told of her by her peers, was actually just being practical. This was no place for making friends or having fun. This was where the rest of their lives would be either made or ruined.

She understood that.

So after the first few interactions where she unsuccessfully tried to get the other girl to open up, only getting monosyllabic answers in return, she decided to just let her be.

She would sometimes see Jennie hanging out with two other girls she recognized. Lisa and Jisoo. One from vocal classes and the other from dance. Both were outstandingly talented girls and Rosé envied them a bit.

Jennie always seemed happy with them. As happy as Rosé has seen her at least.

Rosé was friends with Lisa and Jisoo. Lisa had almost the same bubbly but equally shy personality as her. Lisa and her became almost instant friends, as they were the only foreign trainees currently training at YG.

Jisoo was friends with almost everyone. She was friendly and kind and incredibly funny and outgoing. Not to mention that everyone seemed to be at least a little bit in love with her entire presence.

Jennie would hear stories about the new trainee from Jisoo mostly. She would always make the stories as exaggeratedly dramatic as possibly and it never failed to make Jennie laugh.

She learned how Chaeyoung would oftentimes make adorably funny mistakes while attempting to speak Korean, which Jisoo would correct after laughing good naturedly at her for an almost concerning amount of time. Jennie especially loved the story about how Chaeyoung had let out a loud '_daebak__!_' out of the blue when their vocal teacher hit a particularly high note. And the she would always smile and greet everyone with a cute and tiny '_annyeonghaseyo_'.

Jennie once wondered aloud why Chaeyoung had never greeted _her _like that. To which Jisoo replied that she would if Jennie didn't always look like she's ready to bite someone's head off.

So Jennie pondered over this for a while.

And the next day, she decided to take the first step and greet Rosé. Then maybe she wouldn't be that scared of approaching her.

Her plan worked almost perfectly.

She greeted Rosé. It was extremely casual. Just a quiet '_good__ morning, Chaeyoung_' as she entered their practice room.

But the absolute sunshiney _beam_ that Rosie sent her way as she greeted her back made Jennie's heart skip several beats. ((although she'd never admit that))

That's when she decided that she **will** make sure that she becomes friends with the new girl, no matter what.

And that's how Rosie and Jennie came to be.

Two opposite forces coming together to fit so perfectly, so beautifully, it seemed the stars had aligned to bring them together.

Because with what they will end up being to each other, it would've been a cruel fate if they didn't get to debut together, have their first music show win together, cry about it late at night together.

With Jennie's head on her shoulder, they'd stay up almost all night, just talking. About home, their lives, how much they've changed, and the future.

Jennie would lie there sometimes, just listening to the gentle hum of Rosie's voice. Almost lulling her to sleep. But she'd stay awake until Rosé has finished whatever story she had been telling her. Then she'd look at Jennie with the same bright beam that she gave her. This was not at all good on Jennie's poor heart, which beat and skipped and jumped whenever it happened.

Jennie would fall for her all over again.

Jennie was not the best when it came to feelings. She'd suppress, ignore, bury it deep within her heart, do everything with it except face it.

She only showed most people what she knew they wanted to see. Never one to disappoint. Always thinking about how others would feel, think, if she ever let them know.

So she rarely ever did.

Except when she was with her beloved members of course. Even if Jennie tried to hide, they'd always know something was up. After a few attempts of Jennie pretending to be fine and the others convincing her that it was okay, that she was allowed to feel sad sometimes, she finally let herself be seen.

She never thought it'd be as easy as it was. But it was.

It so was.

They were so understanding, so wonderfully supportive, she forgot why she ever tried to hide in the first place.

The members were her safe place, her rocks.

So when Jennie started having feelings for a certain happy pill Australian girl, she was at a loss of what to do.

The first thing she could think of doing, ((after completely having a mental breakdown in jisoo's room at 3am)) was to distance herself from the younger girl.

It seemed like the best thing she could've done.

Because whenever they were near, whenever Rosie even looked in Jennie's direction, she would feel tingly all over, wanting nothing more than to just go over and grab her face and kiss the life out of her.

Now, poor innocent Rosie had no idea what was going on.

Suddenly Jennie wasn't talking as much with her anymore. She could notice how she would purposely go someplace else if she saw that Chaeyoung was there.

Jennie wasn't as subtle as she thought.

And even though Rosé was supposed to be used to Jennie's semi frequent bouts of moodiness and odd behaviour, she felt that this time was different.

Because she saw Jennie acting normally with the other two. And her mind kept drifting back to her trainee days, where she'd see the trio together and wished to be a part of their group one day. Except this time it was only Jennie she craved the presence of.

She spent countless nights in Lisa's room, ranting about the way Jennie was acting, thinking of what she did wrong and how to apologize ((much like the happenings in the other room, where it was Jennie doing the ranting))

Lisa knew what was happening. She had seen it in her best friends eyes whenever Jennie would be passionately talking about something, or cooking or just sitting there, watching TV or playing with her phone. Lisa has seen how Rosé's eyes would be filled with an almost unbelievable amount of just.....pure love.

It was almost overwhelming. Lisa'd have to look away from them, because she'd feel like she was intruding on something too personal and very intimate.

That's why Lisa just let Chaeyoung rant, let her get everything out of her system, holding her and rocking her to sleep when she inevitably broke down crying. Emotionally spent, she'd fallen asleep mumbling how she'd do anything to get her wifey back.

And she would.

Lisa and Jisoo have had enough of both of them.

Jennie's constant moodiness and Rosé sulking and looking hopelessly lost all day.

The tension hung in the air like rain clouds, just waiting for the right time to finally unleash.

So they decided to do something.

One Sunday morning, Lisa and Jisoo snuck out of the house, taking all of the spare keys and locking the door from the outside.

"What if they just ignore each other all day though?" Lisa asked as they sat in the back of the car, heading towards Jisoo's house.

"They won't. I trust them. They're both smart and they know what all this means. They have to talk it out or else...." She trailed off, looking out the window.

Lisa sighed and laid her head of Jisoo's shoulder, holding her hand.

"I really hope so, unnie."

Jennie wakes up at around 11am. She groggily freshens up and makes her way to the kitchen, not liking how quiet the house was.

She took a juice pack out of the fridge and as she closed it, she saw a small conspicuous note stuck on the fridge door.

It read:

'_talk__ to each other. pretend it's 1995. just get your shit together or else we have an event planned._'

  
and under it, in Lisa's messy writing was,

'_i__ had nothing to do with this __btw'_

Jennie smiled to herself and shook her head. Then she stuck the note back on the fridge and decided to make breakfast. 

Rosé usually woke up at the crack of dawn, wanting to revel in the gently streaming sunlight before properly starting her day. 

The past few weeks though, she had been waking up really late, not having any motivation to do much of anything. 

She woke up to the smell of eggs and toast and followed the smell while still half asleep. 

She came into the kitchen to find Jennie placing two plates down on the table with scrambled eggs and toast on them. 

"Oh. Uhhh hi." Rosé cleared her throat awkwardly. 

Jennie looked up and saw Rosie clad in her comfy pink pajamas and messy hair and she wanted nothing more than to just take Rosie back to bed and cuddle with her until they fell asleep. 

But she knew that there were a lot of things that needed to be talked about. 

So she just smiled at Rosé and told her to go freshen up so they can have breakfast. 

Rosé nodded, still a bit confused but heeding to what Jennie asked. 

  
When she came back, Jennie was sitting at the table, sipping on a cup of coffee, evidently in deep thought.

Rosé tentatively sat down, still feeling a bit disoriented.

"Jennie? Where's Lisa?" She asked.

Jennie, suddenly becoming aware of Rosé's presence, placed her mug down and showed Rosé the note that was left for them.

Rosé quietly read it, smiling a bit at the end.

"Huh. Well..."

Rosé looked down at the plate of eggs and toast and the mug of hot chocolate Jennie made for her. And suddenly she was overcome with a wave of affection for the older girl, realizing just how much she had missed Jennie.

Before she knew it, silent tears were falling out of her eyes and her shoulders were shaking with quiet sobs.

"Jen-Jennie....I'm so so s-sorry. I...I don't know what I did but I n-never ever meant to hurt you on purpose so ple-please---"

She was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her head.

Jennie moved onto Chaeyoung's lap for a more comfortable position and Chaeyoung wrapped her own arms around Jennie's waist and quietly cried in her arms.

They stayed like that until Rosé's crying subsided into the occasional sniffle.

Jennie moved her hands and placed them on Rosé's shoulders. She moved back and stared at the tear strained cheeks and blood shot eyes and she cursed herself for being the cause of all that.

Rosé watched as Jennie stared at her. She could see her thinking hard and biting the inside of her cheek.

Finally, Jennie slowly moved her hands up to Rosé's cheeks, gently caressing them before dipping her head and kissing away the stray tears that clung to her face.

She kissed her cheek, then moved upwards towards her eyes. She placed soft, barely-there kisses on both her eyelids before giving a small kiss on her nose, which made Rosé smile.

Jennie then moved her head down into the crook of Rosé's neck. She saw the goosebumps that arised as she kissed her way from her jaw to the underside of her ear.

"Rosie...."

Rosé let out an involuntary moan as Jennie took one of her earlobes into her mouth and slowly, so so slowly, as if softening a hard candy, started nibbling on it.

"Jennie." Rosé let out breathlessly, her hold tightening around Jennie's waist.

This seemed to bring Jennie out of whatever reverie she had been in and she realized just exactly what she was doing.

Jennie panicked and tried to get out of Rosé's grip but this made Rosé hold on even tighter.

"Rosie, let...let go."

"No. Not this time. You don't get to run away from me anymore." Rosé moved her face in a way that Jennie was forced to look at her.

"Just tell me what's wrong, Jen. Tell me so I can fix it."

"Nothi--"

"No!"

Jennie was startled into silence. She had never heard the younger girl raise her voice at anyone before.

"Stop it Jennie! Just stop! I _know_ there's a reason why you're avoiding me. So just tell me." Rosé's voice broke as she struggled not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"It hurts. I can't stand this....this distance. I hate it, Jennie. I _hate_ it."

Rosé put her forehead on Jennie's and waited. Waited for Jennie's breath to even out. Waited until Jennie placed her hands back on Rosé's neck.

Jennie sighed as she placed both her hands halfway between Rosé's cheeks and neck.

"I guess I might as well just tell you."

"_Please_."

Jennie looked into Rosie's eyes for a moment. _Her_ Rosie. The girl who would go above and beyond for her, listen to her for hours on end, talk to her about anything and everything.

The one who had so much patience for every one of her problems, and never asked anything in return.

This was her Park Roseanne. The girl she fell in love all those years ago.

And god damn her if she didn't make Rosie hers.

"I don't know if you can feel it but," Jennie swallowed, "my heart is beating so fast right now, it feels like there's a hummingbird trapped inside my chest."

Rosé pulled her closer until their bodies were flush against each other, noses touching, practically sharing the same air.

"I feel it." Rosé whispered.

"Do you know why?"

She shook her head.

"It's because of you. This is what you do to me, Roseanne Park."

Jennie once again dipped her head but instead of kissing Rosé, she just trailed her lips over Rosé's neck upto her face as she said,"I'm so...so....so....in love with you."

Jennie hovered a bit, her lips over Rosé's.

"Do it."

So she did.

Jennie kissed her Rosie. She kissed the love of her life, her best friend. She kissed her slowly and surely, not hurrying anything at all. She took her time nibbling on Rosé's lower lip before enveloping it in her own.

Rosé kissed back a bit too eagerly, finally being able to do what she's been dreaming of for so so long.

Jennie chuckled against her lips as she pulled back and Rosé chased after her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rosie."

Rosé just grunted and pulled Jennie in for another kiss, this one a bit hungrier, with a little bit more tongue.

They were both panting when they parted.

"Gosh, Rosie, you're so clingy."

"You....came onto _my_ lap."

"Hmm? Alright then, let me get off."

"No no wait! Don't. I..."

Jennie hummed and Rosé face flashed a bright red as she averted her eyes.

"I like you here." She said shyly, looking down.

Jennie laughed. She put her head in the crook of Rosé's neck and just laughed. She laughed like she hadn't in a very long and time and _gosh _did it feel incredible.

"I love you so much." Jennie said into her neck in between laughter.

"I love you too, Jen."

"Forever?"

"As long as I live." 


End file.
